Various types of devices exist for specific uses, such as, for example, massage, personal care, skin care or substance application for self-use or to be operated by a professional care giver. Typically such known devices are limited to bath brushes, massagers or lotion applicators. These known devices are generally limited to a single handle configuration.
An unmet need exists for a device that may provide multiple functions, including preventative, maintenance, therapeutic, rehabilitation, or the like, which has variable configuration handles and that is adapted to function with a plurality of head attachments. The present disclosure provides a novel system, method and device that fulfill this unmet need.